In photonics applications, photonic chips, optoelectronic (OE) chips, and other types of chips are typically packaged together to implement various functions with regard to light including, for example, generating, emitting, transmitting, modulating, signal processing, amplifying, and/or detecting/sensing light within the visible and near-infrared portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Various techniques are used for aligning and edge coupling two or more chips, which have integrated waveguide structures, to allow passing of wave signals between the edge-coupled chips which process the wave signals. Mechanical alignment of the chips must be very precise in three-dimensions so that there is sufficient alignment between the input/output portions of the integrated waveguides between the edge-coupled chips. Indeed, in cases where photonic chips and and/or OE chips containing integrated waveguide structures are edge-coupled to each other in a package structure, if there is misalignment between the end portions of the integrated waveguides at the edge-coupled interface between the different chips, there can be significant reflection and loss of optical signals at the edge-coupled interfaces. The reflection of optical signals is known to cause undesirable effects such as, by way of example only, increased laser relative intensity noise (RIN), cavity-induced wavelength dependencies, and optical amplifier gain ripple. In this regard, chip-to-chip edge coupling is one of the persistent challenges in photonics systems due to limitations and tolerances in, e.g., the semiconductor fabrication techniques used to fabricate the chips, and the tools utilized for assembling chip package structures.